


You're Looking in the Wrong Places

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Lesbian Beverly [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Warning: Mentions of abuse, lesbian Beverly is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Kay is always there to help pick Beverly up and put the pieces back together.





	You're Looking in the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @lorrang on tumblr
> 
> Warning: do not read on if mentions of an abusive relationship will trigger you

“Beverly, just sit down and try to relax. Here, have a blanket.” Kay leads Beverly into her apartment and onto her couch, well worn from many years of use. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Beverly’s breath is shaky and ragged, her eyes darting around the room before landing on Kay’s. The smile Kay gets is less than reassuring, but it’ll have to do for now. “No. Not really. I don’t want to think about it.”

Kay nods and covers Beverly in another blanket. “Of course, Bevs. I understand.”

“Thanks Kay. You’re the best.” Beverly reaches over to squeeze her best friend’s hand.

Kay brushes a kiss across Beverly’s forehead. “I know, that’s why I’m your favorite,” she teases. “I’m gonna go get my first aid kit and try to patch you up a bit, m'kay?”

Beverly nods, snuggling further into the sofa. “Also, could you make me some of that hot chocolate? You make the best hot chocolate ever.”

Kay laughs. “I just steep a peppermint tea bag in some hot water and then dump in some chocolate powder. Nothing special.” She walks into her bathroom, where, finally alone, her hands start to shake in anger and tears start to pour from her eyes.

“That fucking Tom. I’m gonna kill that sonofabitch if I ever get my hands on him. Fuck fuck FUCK!” Kay mutters, pounding her fist against the wood counter. She stops and takes a deep breath. “Alright, Kay. This isn’t about you. This is about your best friend and her asshole fiancé that you need to get her away from.” Kay opens her under-the-sink cupboard and grabs her hodgepodge first aid kit, accumulated through many years of only being able to afford medical supplies once in a blue moon.

When Kay comes back out with the kit, Beverly is flipping through the magazine Kay had left out on the coffee table. Kay sets the kit down and sits next to her friend. “Did you read my article?”

Beverly nods. “I am right now. Brilliant, Kay-ty Cat,” She says, using her old nickname for Kay.

Kay blushes from the praise. Beverly’s approval has always meant more to her than her publicist’s, editor’s, agent’s, and readers’ put together. “Let’s get you healed up, Bevvie Bear.”

It’s not as bad as last time Beverly came over in the middle of the night. That night she had limped into the apartment sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. From what Kay could see, there were scratches along her cheek and bruises on her wrists. Kay manages not to cry when Beverly flinches away from the alcohol wipe on her cheek, but just barely.

The two friends sit and watch Saturday Night Live, laughing and drinking mint hot chocolate. The guy who’s hosting tonight, a comedian named Richie “Records” Tozier, isn’t too bad.

When it gets to the point where the girls are struggling to keep their eyes open, they decide to call it a night. Kay turns off all the lights and the tv while Beverly slips into a pair of Kay’s pajamas. Kay had already been wearing hers when she answered the door to find Beverly in the hallway.

Kay slips into the queen-sized bed along with Beverly, yawning. “What a night.”

Beverly hums in agreement, cuddling up close to Kay.   
“Hey girly, you okay?” Kay regrets what she says as soon as it comes out of her mouth. Of course she’s not okay! Her fiancé just-

“Not really, Kay.”

“Yeah, well, that’s understandable.”

The two lie there for a while until Kay breaks the silence.

“Why do you stay with him, Beverly?”

Beverly sighs and lays her head on Kay’s chest, right below her chin. “It’s complicated. I just- I just feel like he’s my last chance.”

“Last chance at what?”

“Being normal,” Beverly mutters.

“Pssh. How are you not normal?”

“I don’t love him. I haven’t loved any man I’ve ever been with. So I thought, I thought that if I agreed to marry him than I might be able to make myself fall in love with him,” Beverly sighs, twisting her engagement ring around her finger. “But it’s not working.”

“Of course it isn’t. He’s an asshole. Who could fall in love with him?”

“But it’s not just him! It’s every man I’ve ever met! I’m starting to think I’ll never find ‘The One’.”

Something clicks into place in Kay’s head. “Well…maybe you aren’t looking in the right places, Bevvie.”

“What do you mean?”

Kay gently tilts Beverly’s head up, smiling gently as she locks eyes with her beautiful friend. “Maybe you need something more like this,” Kay says, and brings Beverly’s mouth to hers.

It starts out sweet and soft, but quickly devolves into filthy and dirty. Kay’s heart is floating with happiness and love and good fuzzy feelings she doesn’t have names for yet.

The two pull apart, panting and looking into each other’s eyes.

Beverly smiles and traces Kay’s jawline with her pointer finger. “Ah,” she says. “So that’s what I’ve been missing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bully me @wlwbeverlymarsh on tumblr.


End file.
